gamefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City – komputerowa gra akcji wyprodukowana i wydana przez Rockstar Games w 2002 roku. Gra wydana została na konsole PlayStation 2, Xbox oraz na komputery PC z systemem Windows. Fabuła Miejsce akcji Akcja gry toczy się w fikcyjnym mieście Vice City, opartym na Miami w stanie Floryda w latach osiemdziesiątych. Ubrania przechodniów z tamtego okresu, refleksy i wszędzie panujące pastelowe kolory to główny element tej gry. W przeciwieństwie do Grand Theft Auto III, w którym było dostępne miasto wzorowane na dzisiejszym Nowym Jorku, Vice City jest dużo czystsze i ładniejsze (więcej kolorów, efekty typu tęcze czy zachody słońca). Nie ma tu jednak wielu elementów obecnych w Liberty City jak tunel łączący wyspy, metro czy kolejka nadziemna obecna w Portland. Opis gry Vice City jest prequelem poprzedniej gry z tej serii – Grand Theft Auto III, której akcja dzieje się w roku 2001. Główny bohater nie jest tym samym bohaterem, co główna postać Grand Theft Auto III choć są do siebie podobni, jednakże niektóre wątki z Vice City łączą się z poprzednią częścią – między innymi ukazuje wcześniejsze życie niektórych bohaterów. Donald Love, potentat biznesowy z Grand Theft Auto III właściciel Love Media, jest teraz uczniem aktualnego potentata biznesowego Vice City, Avery'ego Carringtona. Phil, będący ekspertem w dziedzinie broni oraz dealer, występuje w Grand Theft Auto III jako weteran wojenny, który tłumaczy stratę ręki pobytem w Nikaragui, a jak można się dowiedzieć w Vice City, stracił ją na własnym podwórku, wskutek nieudanego eksperymentu, w którego czasie był pijany. Lazlow, prowadzący talk-show w jednej ze stacji radiowych w Grand Theft Auto III teraz prowadzi stację z muzyką hard rock. Toni, DJ-ka stacji radiowej z muzyką pop zarówno w Grand Theft Auto III, jak i w Vice City znalazła swoje miejsce. Na koniec Fernando, narcyz (cały czas głosi: not a pimp... a savior – tłum. nie alfons, ale zbawiciel) – występował w Grand Theft Auto III jako gość specjalny show Lazlowa, teraz prowadzi stację Emotion 98.3. Historia Gracz wciela się w rolę Tommy'ego Vercetti, który dopiero co opuścił więzienie i rozpoczął dalszą współpracę ze swoim byłym przełożonym – Sonnym Forreli. Jego zadaniem jest założenie nowej filii narkotykowej w Vice City. Jednak o transakcji dowiedziały się także tamtejsze "służby porządkowe", wskutek czego Tommy utracił cały powierzony mu dorobek oraz pieniądze przeznaczone dla Sonny'ego. Teraz jego głównym zadaniem jest odnalezienie sprawców całego zamieszania i odzyskanie utraconych pieniędzy. W tym celu zaczyna poznawać reguły panujące na ulicach Vice City i wykonywać zlecenia dla nowych pracodawców (przeważają: rozprowadzanie narkotyków, morderstwa na zlecenie, fałszerstwa, płatne protekcje). Po jakimś czasie zaczyna tworzyć swoje własne kryminalne imperium, obejmując stopniowo władzę i wpływy całego miasta. Gracz poznaje fabułę gry podczas przechodzenia i pokonywania różnych misji, z których większość zawiera wplątaną działalność przestępczą. Inspiracje Wiele szczegółów zostało wziętych z filmu Briana De Palmy Człowiek z blizną (na przykład luksusowa rezydencja Vercettiego oraz jedna z walk mająca miejsce pod koniec gry) oraz serialu, Miami Vice (przy pościgach policyjnych pojawia się Cheetah, z którego wysiadają policjanci w dżinsach). Większość bohaterów ubrana jest zgodnie z modą lat osiemdziesiątych; przeważają białe i pastelowe, bawełniane ubrania. Podobnie jak w Miami Vice, spora część akcji ma miejsce w ogromnych posiadłościach lub na jachtach. Wspomnieć także należy, iż wiele szczegółów zapożyczono z filmu Życie Carlita. Za przykład może posłużyć między innymi Ken Rosenberg wzorowany na Davidzie Kleinfeldzie będący takim samym paranoikiem. Przede wszystkim jednak postać Tommy'ego Vercettiego zdaje się być wzorowana na głównym bohaterze filmu. Carlito Brigante również wychodzi z więzienia oraz zostaje zmuszony do "powrotu do biznesu". Wątki Gracz po zabiciu Ricarda Diaza ma do ukończenia kilka wątków, które występują w grze. Oto lista tych wątków: Wątek ochroniarski – pierwszy wątek w grze rozpoczynany w chwili śmierci Diaza. Polega na umocnieniu pozycji Vercettiego w mieście i zmuszenie ludzi do płacenia haraczy za ochronę. Wątek ten jest powiązany z miejscem rezydencji Vercettiego na Starfish Island. Wątek samochodowy – rozpoczyna się w momencie wykupienia salonu samochodowego Sunshine Autos. By ukończyć ten wątek na minimalnych zarobkach wystarczy zebrać auta z jednej listy do garażu. Zarobki są jednak większe, jeśli zbierze się samochody ze wszystkich 4 list. Po wykonaniu każdej listy gracz dostaje pieniądze, większy zarobek z salonu oraz specjalny samochód np. Hotring Racer występujący też w San Andreas. Oprócz tego gracz może tam wziąć udział w wyścigach samochodowych. Wątek napadu – wątek ten jest powiązany z klubem Malibu. Gracz zbiera ludzi do napadu na bank. Po wykonaniu napadu kończy się ten wątek, a rozpoczyna się wątek destylarniany, oprócz tego gracz zarabia 10 000$ dziennie przez klub (najbardziej zyskowny interes w Vice City). Wątek destylarniany – rozpoczyna się on w chwili zakończenia wątku napadu, ma związek z Philem Cassidy i jego hurtownią broni. Obejmuje dwie misje służące pomocy Philowi w interesie oraz uratowaniu jego życia. Po zakończeniu wątku gracz może kupić bazookę, mini-guna, karabin maszynowy oraz granaty detonowane przez gracza. Wątek filmowy – obejmuje misje z Interglobal Films – studia filmowego. Polega on na wyprodukowaniu i wypromowaniu filmu pornograficznego, który Tommy Vercetti tworzy ze Steve'em Scottem, Candy Suxxx i Mercedes Cortez. Po zakończeniu wątku w rezydencji Vercettiego pojawia się plakat promujący jego film. Wątek striptizowy – obejmuje Pole Position Club w dzielnicy Ocean Beach. Obejmuje jedno zadanie – wejście do kabiny i oglądanie pokazu striptizowego, za co od czasu do czasu gracz wydaje pieniądze. Zadanie jest zaliczone, kiedy gracz wyda minimum 400$. Wątek taksówkarski – obejmuje firmę Taksówki Kaufmana" ("Kaufman's Cabs") w Małym Haiti. Misje te polegają na likwidacji konkurencji w dziedzinie taksówek. Wątek przystani – obejmuje doki w Vice Port. Trzeba wziąć jedną z dwóch wodowanych łodzi i zebrać wszystkie paczki w określonym czasie. Wątek drukarski – obejmuje drukarnię w Małym Haiti. Polega na przemianowaniu drukarni gazet na fabrykę fałszywych pieniędzy. Stacje radiowe Osobny artykuł: Soundtrack Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Stacje radiowe mogą być odbierane przez większość pojazdów dostępnych w grze. Muzyka grana przez stacje radiowe jest różnorodna – jedna ze stacji emituje wywiady ze znanymi osobistościami Vice City oraz dzwoniącymi słuchaczami (KCHAT), inna (VCPR) nadaje publiczną debatę Pressing Issues. Nie zapomniano również o typowych stacjach muzycznych z wieloma piosenkami różnych gatunków, takich jak rap (Wildstyle Pirate Radio), rock i heavy metal (V-Rock), pop (Flash FM) i new romantic (Wave 103). Wszystkie utwory, które słychać w radiu, zostały stworzone przez prawdziwych artystów lat osiemdziesiątych, takich jak Blondie, The Buggles, Duran Duran, Michael Jackson, Iron Maiden czy Mr. Mister. W stacjach radiowych i fabule odpowiednie miejsce też zajmuje fikcyjna grupa rockowa nazwana Love Fist. Muzyka z gry sprzedawana na siedmiu płytach CD była przez długi czas bestsellerem. W stacjach radiowych gracz słyszy reklamy różnych nieistniejących w rzeczywistości produktów, np. konsoli do gier Degenatron. Reklamy radiowe i oprawa graficzna uzupełniają się wzajemnie, więc nie raz można zobaczyć reklamę Degenatrona na billboardzie. Również sklepy dostępne w grze mają swoje reklamy w radiu, jak choćby Ammu-Nation. Gracz może dodać do gry własną muzykę – wystarczy, że wejdzie w folder gry, potem w folder podpisany jako "mp3" i tam doda plik, kopię pliku albo skrót do niego. Lista aktorów Grę cechuje ogromna ilość bohaterów, pojawiających się we wstawkach pomiędzy każdą z misji. Wśród aktorów są: Ray Liotta (występujący jako Tommy Vercetti), Tom Sizemore, Dennis Hopper, Burt Reynolds, Luis Guzmán, Philip Michael Thomas (gwiazda serialu Miami Vice), Danny Trejo, Gary Busey, Lee Majors, Fairuza Balk, Jenna Jameson (aktorka filmów porno). Głosu kontrolerce taksówek użyczyła Debbie Harry, piosenkarka zespołu Blondie. Mechanika gry Możliwości dostępne w grze są właściwie nieograniczone, a większość misji można przejść na parę sposobów. Gdy jednak gracz ma czas wolny, może zwiedzać miasto, pływać po wodach łódkami, czy nawet strzelać na strzelnicy. Wiele różnych bonusów można uzyskać poprzez zbieranie ukrytych paczek porozrzucanych po całym mieście, na dachach budynków, pod mostami, itp. Niektóre budynki może kupić gracz, aby później móc w nich zachować swój stan gry i otrzymywać opłatę za ich protekcję. Gra używa tego samego silnika graficznego co Grand Theft Auto III oraz podobnie jak on prezentuje dużą powierzchnię miasta, całkowicie zamieszkaną i różnie zabudowaną. Liczba pojazdów wzrosła trzykrotnie, a do dyspozycji, poza samochodami, dodano motory, łodzie, śmigłowce i hydroplan. W poprzednich grach z serii gracz nie mógł nabywać budynków w mieście. Niektóre z nich to dodatkowe kryjówki (miejsca, w których można zapisać stan gry), a inne to budynki pozwalające na otrzymywanie stałych dochodów. Wśród nich są: studio filmów pornograficznych, klub nocny, firma taksówkarska, wytwórnia lodów oraz drukarnia. Każda posesja ma określoną liczbę misji, które gracz musi wykonać, aby dana firma zaczęła przynosić zyski. Jedną z wielu zalet Vice City jest różnorodność misji. W misji Phnom Penh '86 dla Ricardo Diaza Lance Vance zabiera Tommy'ego na pokład śmigłowca, którym leci na wrogą posiadłość. W misji The Job dla klubu Malibu Tommy, wraz z Camem Jonesem, Hillarym Kingiem oraz Philem Cassidym napada na bank El Banco Corrupto Grande w Little Havana. Natomiast w misji Two Bit Hit dla Avery'ego Carringtona Tommy musi wywołać wojnę między Kubańczykami a Haitańczykami, niszcząc karawan lub zabijając jego kierowcę. Różne gangi mają różne znaczenie w grze. Niektóre są integralną częścią fabuły, a inne są po prostu tłem dla wydarzeń dziejących się w mieście. Gangi mają pozytywną lub negatywną opinię o graczu. Jeżeli gracz naraził się jednej z grup, ta będzie go ścigać i strzelać do niego. Strzelaniny pomiędzy różnymi gangami mogą zdarzyć się przez przypadek albo przez narzucenie tego przez fabułę. Niektóre z dodatkowych zajęć, które nie wymagają od gracza przemocy, to rozwożenie pizzy do klientów, dostarczanie rannych ludzi do szpitala czy gaszenie pożarów. Za każdą z tych prac gracz otrzymuje nagrody pieniężne, ale dodatkowo za ich ukończenie otrzymuje niepowtarzalne nagrody (np. nieskończony sprint), które są pomocne w dalszej rozgrywce. Niektóre bronie stają się dostępne dopiero po wykonaniu odpowiednich zadań. Bronie palne mogą być kupowane w sklepach Ammu-Nation, a inne, jak kij baseballowy, młotek lub piła mechaniczna, w sklepach budowniczych. Poza tym, najmocniejsze bronie palne gracz może kupić u Phila Cassidy'ego po wykonaniu misji Boomshine Saigon dla niego. Kontrowersyjność gry Grand Theft Auto: Vice City została uznana za bardzo drastyczną i wulgarną grę przez wiele grup i organizacji. Niektórzy sugerują, aby opiekunowie kontrolowali poczynania młodszych graczy w tej grze i tłumaczyli im, że wszystko, co pokazuje się na monitorze, nie może wydarzyć się w świecie rzeczywistym. Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) oznaczyło ją literą "M" (for Mature), co w Polsce oznaczałoby, że w grę powinny grać jedynie osoby pełnoletnie. W Australii, aby gra mogła być wydawana, zmodyfikowano ją zgodnie z prawami cenzury obowiązującymi na tym kontynencie. Prostytutki i alfonsi zostali usunięci, co pozwoliło na wystawienie grze klasyfikacji MA15+. W Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie większość gier jest sprawdzana przez BBFC, Vice City dostało certyfikat "18". 3 grudnia 2003, Kubańczycy i Haitańczycy spotkali się na Florydzie, aby zaprotestować przeciwko grze, twierdząc, że zachęca ona ludzi do krzywdzenia imigrantów z obydwu tych nacji (chodziło o misje, w których gracz musiał zabijać członków jednej z grup na korzyść przeciwnej). Rockstar Entertainment wydał oświadczenie, w którym potwierdził, że rozumie niepokój Kubańczyków i Haitańczyków. W następnym oświadczeniu Interplay (wydawca gry) zgodził się na usunięcie wielu linii dialogów, włączając w to tekst "Zabić wszystkich Haitańczyków". Akurat ta wypowiedź w grze odnosiła się do dealerów narkotyków, znajdujących się w grupach Haitańczyków, a nie do wszystkich członków tej grupy. Bohaterowie Poniżej przedstawione są różne ważniejsze postaci pojawiające się podczas gry. Lista ułożona jest według ważności w grze. Sonny Forelli Sonny Forelli był głową Rodzinnej Mafii Forellich w Liberty City do roku 1986. Po piętnastu latach spędzonych w więzieniu, Tommy podejmuje się ostatniej misji dla Sonny'ego; zwyczajna, rutynowa transakcja narkotykowa w Vice City, która nie poszła po jego myśli: stracił pieniądze i nie dostał narkotyków. Forelli nakazuje Vercettiemu zwrot pieniędzy i dostarczenie narkotyków. Podczas gdy Vercetti buduje swoje imperium kryminalne, Forelli dzwoni do niego czasami, sprawdzając, jak idzie mu szukanie zagubionego towaru. Po tym, jak usłyszał, że Vercetti zaczął działać solo, wysłał mafiosów, aby zabrać Vercettiemu dochody z jego filii. Gdy to nie pomogło, Forelli przyjeżdża do Vice City, aby osobiście odebrać pieniądze od Tommy'ego, który planował wręczenie mu fałszywych pieniędzy. On jednak wie o planie głównego bohatera i wraz z Lance'em Vancem, który okazał się zdrajcą próbuje zabić Tommy'ego oraz przejąć wszystko, co jego. Jednak obydwaj giną z rąk Tommy'ego. Forelli jest znany ze swojego nędznego gustu w doborze ubrań. Głosu użyczył mu Tom Sizemore. Ken Rosenberg Ken Rosenberg jest podejrzliwym, ale tchórzliwym prawnikiem. Jest przyjacielem Tommy'ego oraz krewnym Forellich. Rosenberg został wysłany przez mafijną rodzinę, aby odebrał Vercettiego, gdy ten dotrze do miasta. Od tej pory Ken praktycznie nie rozstaje się z Tommym przez całą grę. Posiada ogromne znajomości w mieście i to dzięki niemu poznajemy najważniejsze postaci w światku przestępczym Vice City. Jest odpowiedzialny za uwalnianie Tommy'ego z więzienia, gdy tylko zostanie on złapany przez policję. Czasem gracz słyszy jego głos, gdy zostanie złapany (Tommy Vercetti is an innocent man!). Miał problemy z narkotykami. Jest podejrzewany o oszustwa podczas egzaminów w szkole prawniczej oraz przekupstwo sądu podczas procesów. W świecie filmu Rosenberg najbardziej przypomina prawnika Davida Kleinfelda (granego przez Seana Penna) w filmie Życie Carlita – obydwaj mają takie same fryzury i niemodne ubrania, obydwaj zachowują się paranoicznie. Pojawia się również w kolejnej części serii – Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Głosu użyczył mu William Fichtner. Lance Vance Lance jest synem Janet Vance oraz bratem Pete'a i Victora, któremu pomagał w interesach od 1984 roku. Chciał dobrze, ale zazwyczaj powodował kłopoty. Przez niego Victor i on sam mieli na pieńku z braćmi Mendez i Brianem Forbesem. W 1986 roku Lance handlował narkotykami ze swoim bratem, Victorem. Lance pilotował helikopter, a Victor dokonywał transakcji. Bracia Vance mieli sprzedać kokainę Sonny'emu Forelliemu. Forelli wysłał prawnika Rosenberga i trzech innych ludzi, włączając Vercettiego, aby dokończyli transakcję. Jednak gdy tylko transakcja została zakończona, nieproszeni goście zastrzelili dwóch ludzi Forelliego i Victora Vance'a. Lance był przez cały czas trwania transakcji w helikopterze, więc zdążył szybko odlecieć, a Vercetti cudem uniknął gradu kul i wskoczył do samochodu, w którym był Rosenberg, po czym szybko uciekli. Zasadzka ta okazała się być dziełem Ricardo Diaza, dla którego Lance i Victor pracowali 2 lata wcześniej. Lance spotyka Tommy'ego zaraz po tym, jak ten zamordował kucharza i mordercę na zamówienie imieniem Leo. Lance pomógł wtedy uciec Tommy'emu od popleczników Leo. Lance przez cały czas zdaje się być przyjacielem Tommy'ego i pomagał w wielu akcjach naszemu bohaterowi, jednakże poczuł się urażony tym, że Tommy ma lepszą pozycję i zgarnia większą część pieniędzy z dochodów, co doprowadza go do zdrady w ostatniej misji z głównego wątku fabularnego w grze. Poza tym nie umiał znieść, kiedy był przez Victora i Tommy'ego traktowany jak dzieciak, jednak kilkakrotnie doprowadził do nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, które Vercetti musiał odkręcać. Ken Rosenberg ponoć nigdy nie lubił Lance'a – uważał go za egocentryka i neurotyka. Został zabity przez Tommy'ego w ostatniej misji. Głosu użyczył mu Philip Michael Thomas. Juan Garcia Cortez Juan Cortez, emerytowany pułkownik, jest znajomym Kena Rosenberga. Pomógł ustawić nieudaną wymianę, która ściągnęła Tommy'ego do Vice City. Lubi urządzać ogromne przyjęcia na swoim ekskluzywnym jachcie w zatoce {By Marina w Ocean Beach}. Razem ze swoją piękną córką, Mercedes, poznaje różnych bossów świata przestępczego. Pułkownik, posiadając immunitet, ułatwia handel (m.in. narkotykami, bronią palną czy tajnymi projektami rządowymi) wszystkim częściom świata przestępczego. Poprzez pośrednika przejmuje tajne, francuskie chipy, a francuzów nazywa hipokrytami (argumentuje to zdaniem "Przez 100 lat okradali mniejsze kraje, a teraz mnie nazywają złodziejem). Jedna z misji pułkownika {All Hands On Deck} została "zapożyczona" z filmu Człowiek z blizną: francuska armia nie chce przepuścić kradzieży ich projektu pułkownikowi, więc Juan musi wydostać się z Vice City. Tommy pomaga pułkownikowi w ucieczce, w zamian otrzymując wieczną wdzięczność Juana (oraz łódź, no i oczywiście pieniądze). Juanowi głosu użyczył Robert Davi. Mercedes Cortez Mercedes Cortez jest córką Colonela Corteza. Mieszka w domku koło pola golfowego "Leaf Links". Jest striptizerką, gra w filmach porno oraz prawdopodobnie zajmuje się prostytucją – zabawiała m.in. ludzi z grupy Love Fist. Pod koniec gry zakochuje się w Paulu Kencie. Głosu użyczyła jej Fairuza Balk. Kent Paul Kent Paul to tylko przybrane imię. Prawdziwego imienia nie poznajemy w czasie gry. Znany jest także jako KP, P., Pablo, Paulo i Kent, a w oficjalnej polskiej wersji językowej pojawia się jako Paul z Kent. Paul pracuje w biznesie muzycznym; jest głównym menedżerem zespołu Love Fist. Zna prawie wszystkie plotki krążące po Vice City i miał kontakt z wieloma głównymi jednostkami przestępczymi miasta. Zwykle można spotkać go w klubie Malibu, tam też pomaga Tommy'emu w popychaniu fabuły gry naprzód np. informując o przetrzymywaniu Lance'a na wysypisku. "Big" Mitch Baker mówi raz Tommy'emu, że kiedyś Paul został wyrzucony z baru w Downtown przez okno nago, dlatego boi się on osobiście spotkać z Bakerem. Po głównej fabule gry jest chłopakiem Mercedes Cortez. Kilka lat później znika grupa "Love Fist", a Paul w 1992 roku zaczyna zajmować się inną grupą muzyczną, której wszyscy członkowie oprócz Maccera również znikają. Jest też m.in. przetrzymywany w Pałacu Kaliguli w mieście Las Venturas przez Salvatore'a Leone – po uwolnieniu go przez Carla Johnsona pomaga wypromować na nowo Madd Doga. Głos użyczył mu Danny Dyer. Avery Carrington Avery Carrington jest teksańskim magnatem oraz wykonawcą ogromnych posiadłości. Lubi opowiadać o swoim ojcu i starych, dobrych czasach. Jest nieprzeciętnym kapitalistą, który zrobi wszystko, co może zmienić ceny posiadłości i wartość ziem na jego korzyść, włączając podpalenia, bunty, przekupstwa, zastraszanie, morderstwa. Zawsze nosi kowbojski kapelusz. Jest znanym gościem pułkownika Corteza. W legalnej działalności pomaga mu Ken Rosenberg. Avery ma ucznia, który odgrywa niemałą rolę w Grand Theft Auto III jako potentat biznesowy, Donalda Love'a. W roku 1998 w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stores zostaje zabity przez Toniego Ciprianiego na zlecenie swojego ucznia. Avery'emu głosu użyczył znany aktor Burt Reynolds. Ciekawostka: postać Avery'ego zdobi wielkie logo jednego z kasyn w mieście Las Venturas, w grze Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ricardo Diaz Ricardo Diaz jest ogromnie niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, który zlecił przeszkodzenie w transakcji Tommy'emu, Lance'owi i Victorowi. Później zrekrutował Tommy'ego, by pracował na jego zlecenie, w końcu jednak Vercetti wydedukował, że to Diaz jest winny klęski interesu i zabił go, zabierając mu tym samym jego posiadłość. Diaz przekupił Biuro Imigracji, które udzieliło mu zielonej karty w 1978 po tym, jak wjechał do kraju z Kolumbii. Niektórzy wierzą, że Diaz jest głównym graczem na nielegalnym rynku narkotyków. Diaz jest bardzo popularnym filantropem, dającym pieniądze fundacjom w całym Vice City oraz w Centralnej i Południowej Ameryce. Jest niskiego wzrostu i ma kompleks Napoleona. Jego stan zdrowia ujawnia, że ma nadaktywność gruczołów potowych. Jest znanym kolekcjonerem broni, zawsze chodzi uzbrojony; ma prywatną armię {kolumbijski kartel narkotykowy} i jest przez nią strzeżony cały czas. Był wplątany w długo ciągnące się walki o kontrolę interesu narkotykowego w Vice City; prawdopodobnie przekupił większość policjantów i urzędników w całym mieście. Obawia się jedynie spadku swojej reputacji oraz nieprzewidywalnych zachowań; jest podejrzewany o osiemnaście morderstw. W 1984 roku pomógł Victorowi Vance'owi w zemście na Armandzie Mendezie i Jerrym Martinezie. Głosu użyczył mu Luis Guzmán. Big Mitch Baker "Big" Mitch Baker jest wietnamskim weteranem, zafascynowanym motocyklami. Tendencja do znęcania się nad innymi weteranami doprowadziła go do wielu starć z policją. Mitch prowadzi lokalny gang motocyklowy, zlokalizowany w barze Greasy Chopper w Downtown, któremu jest bezgranicznie oddany. Tommy Vercetti, by móc ochraniać zespół Love Fist, musiał wcześniej zapracować na szacunek Mitcha. Głosu Bakerowi użyczył Lee Majors. Steve Scott Steve Scott jest nieszanowanym dyrektorem i reżyserem filmów pornograficznych w studiu Interglobal Films na Prawn Island. Jest niesamowicie podobny do Stevena Spielberga. Tommy Vercetti kupuje studio Interglobal Films i zatrudnia w nim gwiazdy do filmu Steve'a. Steve ma obsesję na punkcie tworzenia filmów o ogromnych rekinach; plakat filmu Bite z Candy Suxxx, pojawiający się później w kryjówce Tommy'ego, jest najwidoczniej hołdem dla filmu Stevena Spielberga Szczęki. Steve Scott w związku ze swoją obsesją chciał nakręcić film pornograficzny z rekinami. Tommy wyperswadowawszy ten pomysł reżyserowi pomaga stworzyć inny, lepszy film. Steve Scott podrzuca m.in. pomysł śledzenia Candy Suxxx w celu zrobienia kompromitujących zdjęć Alexa Shruba oraz użycia reflektoru w Downtown w celu rozreklamowania filmu. Po głównej fabule gry Steve dzwoni do Tommy'ego i mówi, że film odniósł sukces oraz, że nagrody wiszą w powietrzu. Przy okazji dziękuje on mu za wszystko i wychodzi na jaw, że ojciec Steve'a nigdy w niego nie wierzył. Głosu użyczył mu Dennis Hopper. Candy Suxxx Candy Suxxx to światowa sława filmów pornograficznych chodząca w stroju kąpielowym w kolorach patriotycznych USA. Tommy, by załatwić jej rolę w swoim filmie w studiu Interglobal Films, musiał zabić jej menadżera oraz jego wysłanników. Wraz z Mercedes Cortez gra w filmie Tommy'ego reżyserowanego przez Steve'a Scotta. Po misji G-Spotlight logo Candy Suxxx – biust z napisem "Suxxx" – jest wyświetlany wieczorami na ścianie jednego z biurowców w Downtown. Głosu postaci użyczyła Jenna Jameson. Umberto Robinaedytuj Umberto Robina jest liderem Kubańczyków. W 1984 roku wraz z Victorem Vance'em doprowadził do upadku gangu Cholos i opanował teren Little Havana. W podzięce za to pomagał Victorowi w obronie biznesów. Dwa lata później prowadzi wojnę z Haitańczykami. Uważa się za prawdziwego mężczyznę. Nigdy nie był osobiście wplątany w żadne przestępstwa, więc jego odwaga nie jest niczym uzasadniona. Jest dobrym przyjacielem Tommy'ego Vercettiego i traktuje go jak siebie samego. Prowadzi on restaurację "Robina Cafe" w Małej Hawanie. Głosu użyczył mu Danny Trejo. Ciocia Poulet Ciocia Poulet jest liderką gangu Haitańczyków. Zawsze podaje Tommy'emu miksturę zmieniającą jego świadomość po to, aby mógł on pomagać Haitańczykom w ich misjach. Zwykle są to misje przeciwko Kubańczykom, dla których Tommy również pracuje i ma z nimi przyjacielskie stosunki. Gdy jednak Poulet przestaje podawać mu narkotyk, Tommy wykorzystuje okazję na zniszczenie głównej fabryki narkotyków, co powoduje pogorszenie opinii Vercettiego u nich. Głosu użyczyła jej Youree Cleomili Harris znana również jako Miss Cleo. Hilary King Hilary King jest utalentowanym, ale nerwowym i silnie zakompleksionym kierowcą, który pojawia się w dwóch misjach Vercettiego. W misji The Driver ("Kierowca") Hilary decyduje się pomóc Tommy'emu, jeżeli ten wygra z nim w ulicznym wyścigu. O trudności tej misji napisane jest w części Mechanika gry tego artykułu. Natomiast w misji The Job bierze udział w napadzie na bank i ginie ostrzelany przez anty-terrorystów kryjąc resztę osób z napadu. Głosu użyczył mu Charles Tucker. Ciekawostka: Hilary był potrzebny Tommy'emu jako kierowca. Paradoksem jednak jest to, że Hilary prowadził w czasie napadu tylko pustą taksówkę, kiedy to reszta okradała bank – poza tym siedział głównie jako pasażer. Kongresman Alex Shrub Alex Shrub – wirtualny odpowiednik George'a W. Busha. Alex został najmłodszym państwowym kongresmanem w historii Vice City. Popierał go Maurice Chavez, ponieważ ma świetną fryzurę i mówi rzeczy, po których tylko kiwasz głową (Because he has great hair and says things that make you nod your head). Podczas swojej kampanii, Shrub nazwał swojego przeciwnika zadkiem bawoła i grubym mięczakiem nie potrafiącym walczyć o swoje (A buffalo butt and a fat, hen-pecked wimp that couldn't fight his way out of a wet, paper bag). Postać ta w grze pojawia się w radiu VCPR oraz na imprezie zorganizowanej przez pułkownika Corteza. Jego żona ma na imię Laura, Candy Suxxx była jego kochanką. Głosu użyczył mu Chris Lucas. Cam Jones Cam Jones jest specjalistą od włamań do sejfów bankowych, co też robi dla Tommy'ego w misji The Job ("Robota"). Cam jest właściwie postacią drugoplanową, a jego śmierć nie ma znaczenia w dalszej części gry (Tommy Vercetti: Szkoda, że Cam nie dożył tej chwili; Phil Cassidy: Ale dzięki temu więcej jest dla nas). Głosu użyczył mu Greg Smis. Phil Cassidy Phil Cassidy jest ekspertem od broni palnej oraz dilerem, który pojawił się w Grand Theft Auto III, gdzie zarzekał się na wszystko, że rękę stracił w Nikaragui. W Vice City pojawia się z nienaruszonymi obydwoma ramionami i bierze udział w skoku na bank. W ostaniej misji wątku destylarnianego, traci on rękę podczas wybuchu własnoręcznie przygotowanego wybuchowego napoju alkoholowego nazwanego "Boom-shine". Po tej misji Tommy może u niego kupować rzadkie i potężne bronie. Później Phil Cassidy pojawia się w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, gdzie dowiadujemy się, że Phil miał siostry o imieniu Mary-Jo i Louise (zabita w wyniku porachunków mafijnych między Victorem Vancem i Diego Mendezem) oraz szwagra Marty'ego Williamsa (zabity przez Victora Vance'a za znęcanie się nad żoną). Philowi głosu użyczył Gary Busey. Bronie Aparat – występuje tylko w misji Facet imieniem Martha dla InterGlobal Films (studio filmowe), w której trzeba wykonać trzy fotografie kompromitujące kongresmana Alexa Shruba Pięść; może być wzmocniona dzięki kastetom Bronie białe; należą do niej narzędzia, takie jak: śrubokręt, młotek, nóż, tasak, kij baseballowy, piła mechaniczna, maczeta oraz katana Broń ręczna; należą do niej granaty, koktajle Mołotowa oraz gaz łzawiący (PS) lub bomby (PC) Pistolety Strzelby Pistolety maszynowe Karabinki szturmowe Bronie ciężkie; należą do niej miotacz ognia, wyrzutnia rakiet, m60 oraz minigun Karabin snajperski Mody Vice City Multiplayer oraz MTA:VC są modami stworzonymi przez fanów serii. Umożliwiają połączenie się kilku do kilkudziesięciu graczy naraz Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry gangsterskie Kategoria:Gry samochodowe